


盐和烛泪

by Fusou



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusou/pseuds/Fusou
Summary: “没有关系的，我的男孩。”“你是比我想象中更加坚定和温柔的人，你并不渺小。”“海是告别和重逢的场景。”





	盐和烛泪

帝弥托利在一阵缓慢的摇晃中拾回自己的意识。木制的座位，金属的墙壁，透明却狭窄的窗户，不断倒退的风景让他意识到自己并不是在熟悉的地方。  
从血战中得出的反应让他迅速起身，摸向身边，是否有可以用于防身的武器。手臂被一把抓住。  
“不用这么一惊一乍的，帝弥托利。”熟悉的声音，是老师。  
“老师……”帝弥定下神来，望了望四周。这是一架简陋的马车，不宽敞但也能坐得下两个人。“我们是在哪里？我依稀记得我之前是在学校，不……是在……”  
“你希望我们在哪里？”贝雷特没有回答帝弥托利的问题，而是用反问打断了帝弥托利的思考。帝弥托利捻了捻额前的发，它们被整齐地梳理定型着。  
“我不知道。”他避开了心里第一个想法，狡黠地等待着老师一如既往，直接公布难题的答案。  
“那我们哪里都到不了。”贝雷特像是看穿了帝弥咽进肚里的想法一样，气定神闲地回应。  
“那老师想去哪里？”  
贝雷特对着帝弥托利微微一笑，“竟然还有这种答案。”  
马车外的光亮猛地增强，停止了颠簸。贝雷特开了车门，过剩的太阳光立刻找到缝隙，满满地倾泻进来。贝雷特扶着车门，朝还在正襟危坐的帝弥托利笑问：“需要我请您下车吗，王子殿下？”  
还在状况外的帝弥托利一头雾水地钻出车门，“老师，我们究竟是在……”他的问句末尾被迎面的咸味的风截断了。  
“海。”贝雷特简要地解释。  
两片蓝色以最柔和的方式贴合在了一起，一直延续到不可视的尽头。白浪拍打着礁石，在热情的冲击之后又缓缓退去。太阳照耀的方向，海面璀璨闪烁像一条光路。  
“坐吧。”贝雷特指了指不知何时在那里的长椅。帝弥托利望了望身后，脚下的草地十米开外是深邃的森林。他和贝雷特分别坐在长椅的两端。  
两个人没有说话，只是注视着眼前的海。海浪声填满了这段长长的空白。  
帝弥托利想到了什么，想要和老师说，转头发现老师也刚好转过头来要开口。  
“老师，”“帝弥托利，”  
“您先，”“你先，”又是同时开口。  
“那我先说吧。”贝雷特及时用手势止住了帝弥托利，“我以前不是当过佣兵吗，哪里都去过，当然也包括海边。我第一次看到海的时候就在想，这么美的景色，从上古到现在一直存在着，但世间万物却在不断地告别和重逢。海一直在那里，有潮起就会有潮落。你明白我的意思吗？”  
“愿闻其详。”帝弥托利一如既往恭顺地低下头请教，却迟迟没有等到贝雷特的进一步说明。“说说你的话吧。”贝雷特只是坐近了些。  
帝弥托利思考了一会儿，认真地说：“我没有想过海是这样的。是这样的……辽阔。越往远处看越能感受它的无垠。老师你可能不知道，这是我第一次见到海。书里形容它是威严的，温柔的，宽广的，但我都没有切身的感受过。”他停了一会，继续说，“我还在书上读过，所有的生命都是来源于海的。那我的……仇恨。也是来自大海吗？是的吧。这样切骨的恨意，纵使手脚尽断也要咬一口仇人的血肉下来，竟然是来自一颗水滴。我也是一颗水滴。我，我的仇恨，在海面前什么也不是。”  
“老师，我有一点，一点点想哭，对不起。”帝弥托利把腿抬了起来，抱着自己的膝盖，把脸埋在里面。“我在梦里也这么没用，会因为第一次见到海而感动成这样。”  
贝雷特缓缓地轻拍帝弥托利颤抖的后背。“是啊，我第一次见到海也像这样感动。很正常，帝弥托利。”  
“老师，对不起，对不起。老师，对不起。”  
“没有关系，帝弥托利。帝弥托利。没有关系的，没有关系。”

老师抚慰的轻拍不知什么时候停下了，阴冷的湿和附骨的疼又握住帝弥托利的脚腕往上爬。他睁开眼，粗暴地抹了一下被泪水粘连在一起的睫毛。早已看不见的右眼仿佛还残留着那一抹慰藉般的蓝。  
最后一块柴火燃尽许久了，浓稠的黑暗早已从树影间流淌过来，和帝弥托利不分彼此。  
月光从西边的树冠间流下来，已经是后半夜即将拂晓了。  
帝弥托利站起来，抖落了身上的树叶，随手抓过武器，头也不回地向着记忆里修道院废墟的方向走去。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实帝弥的第一想法是私奔啦（认真的


End file.
